Killua y la comida no combinan
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Una 'pequeña' razón del porque Gon siempre cocina, y del porque nunca, pero nunca se debe dejar a Killua esta tarea. [One-Shot]


**¡Hola gente que por alguna razón lee lo que escribo!**

**Aquí**** les dejo esta idea fugaz que llego a esta mente rara. Para su información esto solo iba a ser una Viñeta, pero por pasarme con un par de letras, ahora es un One-Shot. Bueno de igual manera me divertí escribiéndolo, y espero que ustedes lo hagan leyendo.**

**Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece.**

* * *

Estaba cansado. No había podido dormir con tranquilidad la noche anterior, y algo en su mente le decía que era momento de ponerse de pie...¿O seria que era el despertador el que estaba sonando? Bueno eso no importa. Solo importaba que ahora debía despertar...Pero no quería.

Quería dormir, dormir y tal vez dormir un poco más, pero simplemente no podía.

Sus manos se apretaban inconscientemente en las sabanas, soltando un gran bostezo. Bien, al parecer esa mañana no podría seguir durmiendo, pero qué más da, eso lo hacía por su propio bien.

Y su propio bien, era hacer que Killua nunca más en la vida tuviera que cocinar...O algo demasiado terrible podría ocurrir... O volver a ocurrir.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al recordar el incidente que paso unas dos semanas antes.

El día en que se dio cuenta que Killua era una amenaza nacional...

...

El sol brillo radiantemente esa mañana, y entro por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación, dándole un aire de felicidad, para los ojos de Gon.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se levantó de la cama, y se dio cuenta que Killua no se encontraba por ningún lado. Suponiendo que podía haber salido a dar una vuelta, se fue al baño y se dio una ducha.

Cuando termino su actividad, un sonriente Gon se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar algo que comer, pero cuando entro al lugar, vio sobre la mesa un plato de espagueti. Algo confundido se acercó a la mesa, para ver más de cerca el plato.

— ¿Que hace esto aquí? —Pregunto confundido, acercándose un poco más, para tomar el plato, y botarlo, ya que era obvio que estaba bastante malo ya. Incluso Gon podía ver como estaba algo verde, y oler con claridad que estaba ya desde hace tiempo echado a perder. — Ugh...Le he dicho a Killua que bote la comida. Sobretodo cuando es el, el que la prepara.

Y así con tranquilidad, llevando en una mano el plato, y ocupando la otra para tapar su nariz, llego al basurero. Cuando estaba a punto de tirarlo a él, algo paso...Algo que nunca se esperó.

El espagueti se movió.

Y no solo se movió, si no que salto del plato, cayendo como tal ninja. Incluso si es posible, el moreno le vio haciendo una pose de ataque.

— ¡Pero que-

Su grito fue silenciado, por una mano que se puso en sus labios. Mientras que con facilidad puso sentir como lo agarraban de la cintura, y lo tiraban hacia atrás. Para ser más exactos, fuera la habitación.

—Guarda silencio. —Murmuro en su oído, y pudo reconocer con facilidad que era Killua.

— ¡Killua! —Exclamo, el moreno sorprendido, aunque en voz baja, intentando hacer caso al pedido de su amigo. — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Porque se mueve? ¡Que yo sepa la comida no se mueve!

— ¡Que guardes silencio¡...O él se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí. Que digo, por tu culpa el despertó, y ahora sabe que estamos aquí. —Dijo este retándolo, mientras comenzaba a tapar la puerta que daba a la cocina con sillas, cajas, y todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

— ¿El?—Pregunto confundido, viendo como el albino asentía. —Killua, es comida, y aunque la haya visto moverse no creo que sea algo peligroso. Incluso me hizo una pose ninja, pero no creo que sea nada.

—Gon, ¡eso intento matarme!

—¿Y quién fue el que lo creo? — Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriendo oírla de parte de él.

—Yo.

—Bien, y por eso tendrás que ir y desacerté de ella. —

—Queeee. —Grito el albino con un tono chillón, mirando a su amigo como si estuviera loco. —Gon, yo NO entrare ahí.

—Killua, tu hiciste _eso, _ahora debes desacerté de el. Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

—Bien...¿Pero no seria mejor irnos del país, viajar a México, y cambianos los nombres? Tu podrías ser Gon de las Mercedes, y yo seré Killua Martines, el primo abuelo, de tu tatara abuela hermana, sobrina de tu amigo difunto.

—Killua, yo también tengo miedo...Pero debemos ir. —Murmuro Gon, sin entender como fue capas Killua de decir esa ultima frase.

Killua soltó un suspiro, y con eso, ambos se encaminaron a la cocina. Sacaron los muebles que había puesto el albino, y entraron. Primero Killua, que iba con un Gon escondido en su espalda.

Si, al moreno ya se le había quitado la valentía.

Al entrar, ambos vieron al enemigo mirándolos -Si es que es posible- Y ahí fue cuando comenzó la acción.

Killua salto sobre la cosa, intentando tomarla, pero esta salto nuevamente, arrastrándose hacia Gon, el cual en un intento de atraparlo se tiro al piso, estrellándose contra el.

La comida corrió nuevamente hacia Killua, y por un par de segundos ambos se miraron el uno al otro...Hasta que la comida voló.

Como han leído. La comida de un salto voló hasta el albino, y termino en su cara.

— ¡Sácame esta cosa!—Grito desesperado, forcejeando contra el enemigo.

Gon comenzó a moverse con rapidez por la cocina buscando un arma, y lo único que encontró fue un sartén. Sin esperar más, el moreno se acercó a la velocidad de la luz al lado de Killua. Preparo el golpe que iría justo contra el rostro del albino, pero cuando ya estaba viajando su mano para golpear a la comida. Esta salió volando por la habitación, y sin lograr frenar su mano, la sartén se estrelló contra rostro del albino.

—Gon. —Rugió.— ¡Te dije que le pegaras a el! Ahora mi hermosa cara, ahora esta toda-

—Killua. —Hablo Gon asiéndole callar. —No esta...

Esas palabras le fueron suficientes al albino, para callarse, y entrar en pánico.

—No...No esta.

— ¿Vamos a morir?

La pregunta de Gon quedo en la habitación, hasta que el albino atino a responder.

—Si.

Ambos ahora estaban espalda contra espalda, esperando su fin.

—Killua, si este es nuestro ultimo minuto de vida, tengo que confesarte que...

Gon paro por un par de segundos, soltando un suspiro.

—Dilo, de una vez. —Hablo Killua.

—Yo...Te...Tengo que decir que me comí tus chocolates.

Los ojos del albino se abrieron con furia, pero en ningún minuto dejo su posición, solamente dijo:

—Espero que el maldito espagueti te haga sufrir.

Y con eso quedaron en silencio.

Ahora, ambos miraron expectantes su muerte, y justo cuando vieron al enemigo, saltar hacia ellos, ya no estaban espalda contra espalda. Si no que como dos niñitas, estaban abrazándose.

Los dos podían jurar que vieron su vida ante sus ojos, solamente que no necesariamente su muerte.

En el instante en que la comida salto, no fue realmente hacia ellos. En realidad fue hacia la ventana, por la cual voló, escapando del lugar.

— ¿Estamos vivos?

La pregunta fue al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos sin creerlo.

— !Estamos vivos¡

Ahora ambos gritaron abrazándose ahora con felicidad, en vez de miedo. Todo fue bien hasta que ambos miraron el uno al otro con una cara de muerte.

— ¡HICISTE QUE LA COMIDA INTENTARA COMERNOS!

— ¡TE COMISTE MIS CHOCOLATES!

Y con eso los buenos 'amigos' comenzaron con la guerra nuevamente...Solo que estaba vez sin comida de por medio.

...

Y desde ese día Gon se comenzó a hacer cargo de las comidas...

Sin que ningún día fuera la excepción, por que el único ser en la tierra que podía hacer que la comida viviera, era Killua.

Y esa experiencia era una que ninguno quería volver a vivir.

!Oh¡ ¿Y falta decir que también ambos le comenzaron a tener miedo al espagueti?

Fin


End file.
